


You're So Good at What You Do

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Kinktober 2019 [14]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Barely any smut, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Multi, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 18:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Eiji finds out he likes to be praised.Kinktober 2019 Day 14: Praise Kink





	You're So Good at What You Do

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to let y’all know some pretty Spooktacular news! I have a discord! And it’s dedicated solely to my fics! If you want exclusive updates, a chance to give your own input into something I’m writing, or a chance to just chat with me, please come check it out! I have sections where I’ve linked things for you, sections where you can ask me questions, and sections where you can just chat and share memes! I hope you come and at least check out my discord! I’ll leave the link down below for you!
> 
> https://discord.gg/nwaKnTK

“C’mon, Eiji, please! You take such good pictures!”

Eiji half-heartedly glares at Ash, trying and failing to ignore his puppy-dog eyes. “Why can’t you get someone else to do this? I have better things to do than to take pictures of you and Shorter for your modeling class.”

“Please, Eiji! I promise we won’t ask for anything else!” Now Shorter is joining in, also giving Eiji his puppy-dog eyes.

"No." His cheeks take on a pink tinge. "Find someone else." 

"We can't. None of the photography students at school want to work with us cause we're so picky. Then we told the teacher about you and he said that we have to do it with you! Please! We'll pay you!" Ash begs, reaching over and latching onto Eiji's arm. 

He sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I can't believe you guys. What are you going to pay me then?" 

Shorter and Ash exchange glances. "You'll like it! We promise!" 

Giving out another long suffering sigh, Eiji finally relents. "Fine. We'll do it tomorrow." 

**********

"I'm starting to see why none of the photography students wanted to work with you," Eiji grumbles as he collapses on the bed. "Five freaking hours and I took 20 pictures. I hate you both!" 

"Aww! Don't say that, Ei-chan! You know you love us!" Shorter says as he sits down next to him. 

Eiji side eyes him before turning over in his stomach. "Unfortunately." 

"Ah! Ei-chan loves us!" 

"Yay!" 

"I might love you, but that doesn't mean I like you." Eiji's voice comes out muffled due to the covers he's burying his face in. 

"So mean, Ei-chan." 

"How many pictures do you guys need?" 

"Uh, fifty of each of us separately. Then, since we're working together, we need fifty of the two of us together. This is really a group project between the modeling classes, photography classes, and the designer classes. Yut Lung and Sing are our designers and you're our photographer, "Ash says. 

"That explains why you actually dressed nicely for once," Eiji mumbles. "Look, tomorrow we can finish the project, but you need to do exactly what I say! I only have a couple more days before I go back to work full time and I have to edit your pictures before you can turn them in. We have to finish tomorrow. No ifs, ands, or buts."

"Yes, Ei-chan!" They say together. "You're the best!" 

"Ugh, I hate you two so much!" A shiver runs down his spine at the praise. 

Unbeknownst to Eiji, two jade eyes and two black eyes catch that shiver before looking at one another. 

**********

"There. I've got all the pictures I need," Eiji says, looking over the last couple. 

"I'm impressed. You managed to use all of our outfits! Most times, photographers only get to a few of them before they finish." Yut Lung works at folding up a few pieces of the outfits Ash and Shorter wore during the shoot. 

"Ah, well, in modeling and fashion designing, isn't it the goal to get your work spread out there? Besides, this will give them plenty of pictures to choose from to turn into class." 

"Ei-chan, how many pictures did you take?" 

Looking back at his picture count, Eiji sighs. "I took eighteen hundred pictures." 

"What?" Ash stares at him, dumbfounded. 

"I took one thousand eight hundred pictures Ash. There were twelve outfits Sing and Yut Lung wanted you to wear. You each had to have fifty photos of yourselves separately and fifty together. That's one hundred fifty photos of one outfit. One hundred fifty times twelve is eighteen hundred photos. That way you can look at the best ones from each outfit and turn those in. The rest you can use for later, or Yut Lung and Sing can use them if they need photos of their works being modeled." Eiji looks at the stunned faces in front of him. " What?"

"Ei-chan! You really are the best!" Shorter cries, leaping at him. 

Eiji easily dodges. "Dummy, what if you had broken my camera?" 

"Sorry, Ei-chan," he mumbles, picking himself up off the ground and moving to stand dejectedly next to Ash. 

"You'd really let us use some of your pictures for our advertising project?" Sing asks, staring at Eiji all starry-eyed. 

He shrugs. "I don't see why not. It's not like I'll have any use for them."

"You're the best, Eiji! Thanks!" 

He shivers slightly before nodding. "No problem." 

"Eiji, if I could have a word?" 

Eiji looks at Yut Lung in confusion but nods anyway. "Sure." 

They walk a little ways away before Yut Lung turns around and places his hands on Eiji's shoulders. "Your lovers have already picked up on your weakness, Eiji. If you don't want to be devoured by them, you have to get a hold of yourself!" 

“I-ah-what? I’m very confused as to what you’re telling me right now.”

He scoffs. “You very obviously like it when you get praised. I’m thinking you have a praise kink or something.”

Eiji turns bright red and begins to splutter. “Wh-what? What are you even talking about?”

“Oh.  _ Oh _ .” Yut Lung’s face is suddenly filled with understanding. “Oh, I see.”

“Wh-what? You know what? I’m gonna go now.” He turns around and heads back towards his equipment. “I’m going to head home. I’ll start working on editing the photos tonight. I’ll see you guys later or tomorrow.” He quickly packs up his things and leaves, heading to the subway station.  _ What was Yut Lung even talking about? Praise kink? _

**********

“Eiji, we’re home!” Ash calls as he and Shorter step in the house. They receive no answer, so they quickly take off their shoes and head further into the house. They find Eiji slumped over his laptop on the couch, snoring slightly. “Ah, guess it’s bedtime for you.”

Carefully, Shorter picks Eiji up and carries him to their room. He gently lays Eiji on the bed before removing his jeans and socks, knowing that he likes to sleep in just a shirt. “I think it’s cute; he’s already wearing one of my shirts. He has been all day.”

“Yeah.”

As Ash and Shorter get ready to climb in next to him, Eiji stirs slightly. “Welcome home,” he slurs, still not completely awake. 

“We’re home,” Shorter whispers, climbing in next to him. “Thank for today.”

“Yeah. you’re so good at what you do.”

They watch as a shiver runs down Eiji’s spine. “Don’t do that. I like it too much.” He turns over and cuddles into Shorter’s broad, naked chest.

Ash looks at Shorter with amusement dancing in his eyes. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“But we want to tell you how amazing you did today. You really went above and beyond with helping us with our assignment!” Shorter murmurs, carding his fingers through Eiji’s hair.

He moans, pushing his hips into Shorter’s slightly. “Stop.”

“Yeah. We know we asked a lot of you, but you did really well. Your pictures looked phenomenal and your directions were super easy to follow. You’re amazing, Ei-chan.”

Shorter can feel how hard Eiji is, so he reaches down to massage the front of Eiji’s crotch. “Yeah. You’re amazing, Darling.”

“Hngh!” Eiji cums, his body stiffening before relaxing. With an incomprehensible mumble, he falls back to sleep almost unaware of the events that just transpired between the three of them.

“Hmm…” Ash hums as he lays down to spoon Eiji. “I think we’ll have to use this to our advantage later.”

“Oh definitely. But for now, I just want to sleep. Maybe we can get Eiji to give us blowjobs in the morning,” Shorter yawns.

“Maybe. Night, Shorter.”

“Night, Ash.”

**********

Eiji jolts awake, breathing heavily. He’s laying in between Shorter and Ash with a wet spot on the front of his briefs.  _ Ugh! I can’t believe them! I can’t believe Yut Lung was right! I’m going to die from embarrassment! _

“Come back,” Shorter whines, pulling Eiji back down again. “My cuddle bug.”

“Shuddup!”

_ They’re never going to let me live this down! _


End file.
